


All You Reed Is Love

by zuzkak



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bi!Gavin Reed, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gavin finally has semi-functioning family, M/M, Nines is called Niles, Tags Subject to Change, and like 4 sisters, gavin + fam are cuban, gavin is former military, he has a daughter, this fic is my headcanon dump oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzkak/pseuds/zuzkak
Summary: Reed straight-up laughed, and the sound made Niles thirium pump stutter. He pushed the flashing warnings away quickly. "Well, I'm not into incest, and I'm not a pedophile."Niles was spilt half between bewildering relief at the fact his partner didnot, in fact, have a girlfriend and nagging confusion. He raised a brow."My daughter, tin-can."Niles really did not know him at all.--AKA Gavin Reed has a semi-functioning family.





	1. Chapter 1

Niles realised that he really did not know his partner at all.

 

Detective Reed had been on the phone for at least half an hour now, trailing back and forth from his desk and the breakroom, cell shoved in the space between his cheek and shoulder. "Remember, you've got the orthodontist tomorrow. Winston will take you."

 

A noise of acknowledgement from the other side.

 

"Are you home yet? I left you money on the counter."

 

A female voice. Interesting. "Thanks!"

 

"You have the choice, you can order yourself food or go to the corner and get parfait or something if you want me to cook tonight."

 

Gavin Reed? Cooking? The thought brought a smirk to Niles' lips. Reed glared at him over his terminal. The woman on the other side spoke - "I'll go get a snack. What about you?"

 

"I'll get groceries at the 24-hour. Whaddaya fancy?"

 

"I could go for some ropa vieja."

 

"Rice or bread?"

 

"Rice."

 

"Sweet, you mind feeding the cat before you go?"

 

Of course, he had a cat. Niles was not surprised in the least. The ginger fur all over his clothes should have clued him in way earlier. "Sure."

 

"Ok, love you, bye!"

 

"Love you too."

 

The phone skidded across the desk and dangerously close to the edge. Reed settled in, beginning to work for the first time since before their lunch break. Niles studied the detective's face, which was weirdly set in a tiny smile. His curiosity got the better of him: "A girlfriend?"

 

Reed straight-up laughed, and the sound made Niles thirium pump stutter. He pushed the flashing warnings away quickly. "Well, I'm not into incest, and I'm not a pedophile."

 

Niles was spilt half between bewildering relief at the fact his partner did _not,_ in fact, have a girlfriend and nagging confusion. He raised a brow.

 

"My daughter, tin-can."

 

Niles really did not know him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ropa vieja is a Cuban dish.
> 
> I'm very excited to introduce all my OCs! My friend keeps making fun of me that I can't stop giving Gavin family members.
> 
> -Anni


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles, meet Gav's big sister.

The precinct was all on edge. Funnily enough, both persons causing the unpleasant atmosphere were (rather blissfully) unaware. Niles and Connor made urgent eye contact as an android entered the bullpen, and began purposefully striding towards Reed, a paper folder gripped tightly in both hands. "Gavin."

 

Niles watched his partner's face carefully, fingers twitching in anticipation of needing to restrain him. "Oh. Hey, man, what's up?"

 

Well. That was unexpected. All staff within the vicinity breathed a collective sigh of relief. "Gavin, you know I wouldn't ask anything of you if I didn't need to. A-and, I really don't want to bother you but-"

 

"Spit it out, Winston."

 

Winston? Niles recalled Gavin mentioning a Winston to his daughter yesterday. He took in the hunched android. Black hair, sticking up in several directions, and hospital scrubs with a fleece sweatshirt (also hospital issued) on top. A quick scan showed he was a modified PL600 model.

 

"Well, um. We have a patient - an AJ700 - came in with extensive blunt force trauma across all parts of the body." He passed the folder over, and Reed opened it, muttering a soft "Christ..." as he read over it. "That's cause for concern on its own, but what I'm really worried about is that someone came to claim him."

 

This made Reed look up. "What?"

 

"An older woman, I'd wager around 67, came in. Demanded to see 'her' android, said she owned him." Winson paused, seeming almost pained. "I don't think she realised thirium leaves a trace on her hands and clothes."

 

Reed raised a brow. "I thought the new laws said androids were free?"

 

"That's correct."

 

Reed glanced at Niles. "And you want us to investigate?"

 

"If it's not too much trouble."

 

"Niles?"

 

"We don't have any other cases right now."  
  


Winston looked relieved. "I'll meet you at the hospital - Lydia's covering for me."

 

* * *

  
The ride to the hospital was silent. Niles found himself watching Reed's hands on the wheel, flexing and unflexing. He wanted to ask who that android was. He wanted to ask why he didn't tell him he had a daughter. Though he hated to admit it, he wanted to know more about Reed - Gavin. But the detective's jaw was tight, and Niles was an absolute coward.

 

* * *

Winston was waiting for them in the reception. His green uniform was now stained with blue and red, and he was nervously wringing his hands. He nodded at them both, then beckoned them to follow.

 

He led them down a long corridor, passing a few nurses who nodded at them politely. Winston's LED was cycling an uneasy mandarin, reflecting off the black glass inset of the doors. They reached one of the occupied rooms and stopped in front. A female nurse rushed out, straight into Winston's chest. "Oh, hi honey!"

 

Bubblegum pink hair fell in waves over her shoulders, skin lightly tan, and eyes a pale green. The woman looked startlingly familiar. "Lydia!"

 

She turned. "Gav!"

 

They hugged. Niles gave a questioning look. "Oh, right. Lydia, this is Niles, my partner. Niles, this is my sister."

 

Lydia shook his hand. "Gav's done a hell of a lot of complaining about you."

 

"He's never mentioned you."

 

Lydia looked a mix between amused and offended. "He never talks about his family?"

 

Niles shook his head. "I only discovered he had a daughter yesterday."

 

Lydia gasped and smacked the detective's arm. "Just you wait till I tell Mina. She'll be pissed! She literally works _at_ the station!"

 

"Mina?"

 

Reed sighed. "I have three sisters. Lydia, Clea, Mina, and a brother."

 

Lydia piped up. "You have four. Lilith-"

 

"Lilith's dead."

 

A stark silence settled on them. Lydia moved slightly and wrapped her fingers around Winston's arm. She let her forehead rest on him. The gesture seemed... intimate.

 

Winston cleared his throat. "If I may gently remind everyone, we are here to do a job."

 

"He's right."

 

Reed broke away from the group and towards the door.

 

"C'mon, Niles. We can get Winston's statement after."

 

* * *

Back in the squad car, Niles slipped his seatbelt on. "Detective Reed?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I'm not sure if you're aware, but I believe Lydia and Winston are currently engaged in a romantic relationship."

 

Reed snorted. "They're getting married in a month. I'd hope they're in a romantic relationship."

 

Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, here's some of Gav's fam introduced. Next chapter, I'm planning to introduce his daughter, so stay tuned ;>
> 
> -Anni


End file.
